Comin'n'Hot
by Zvn
Summary: Là où Token fête son anniversaire optionnel . Là où Kyle est sobre et puceau. Là où Craig est en manque. Là où Kenny aime l'eau. Là où Stan fait des câlins. KyleCraigKennyStan dans l'ensemble.


**Crédit:** Trey Parker et Matt Stone.

**Pas d'sexe, juste des mecs bourrés qui font les manchots (faire les manchots, quand il fait froid, c'est se rassembler pour se réchauffer). Mais ici, ça a un autre sens.**

* * *

Forêt de Southpark. Canicule ici, ce qui est rare dans cette ville habituellement polaire. Il fait noir. Étoiles dans l'ciel et un peu dans les yeux dilatés. Token fête son seizième anniversaire autour d'un feu allumé uniquement pour la lumière, avec des bouteilles de jus d'orange remplies de vodka ou de wisky, des boules de gum transpercées par des branches au dessus des flammes et des filles sexys, limite en p'tites culottes puisqu'il fait chaud. Il y a un lac à proximité comme ça on s'fait pas chier quand on transpire trop, on s'y jette directement.

La plupart des mecs ici sont en short et sifflent les fonds des bouteilles pour impressionner les filles. Ce qui fonctionne étant donné qu'une fille bourrée devient aussi malléable que stupide. Par exemple, Wendy, qui est assise sur les genoux de Token, laisse la main de l'heureux gagnant filer entre ses cuisses. On connait pourtant sa candeur... Tout le contraire de Cartman donc, qui a réussi, par on ne sait quel miracle, à brancher une fille qui lui roule une pelle en ce moment même. Quant à mes deux meilleurs amis, ils sont dans l'eau à se noyer l'un l'autre depuis un moment en se marrant.

« Kyle, ramène ton cul! Elle est bonne! » me crie Kenny, la tête hors de l'eau.

Je détourne la tête et me recouche dans l'herbe, les yeux rivés sur le ciel dégagé. Putain, qu'est-ce que j'fous ici sans déconner? Ca pue l'alcool, les gens deviennent cons rien qu'en ingérant cette liqueur devenue obligatoire dans n'importe quelle soirée; soirée qui devient indécente et où les gens avec assez d'humilité s'emmerdent.

« Ca va, tu t'fais pas trop chier? »

Craig s'assoit à mes côtés, la clope au bec, son fute déboutonné aussi trempé que le sont ses cheveux. Je hausse les épaules pour lui répondre.

« T'as raison, ça craint. Y a même pas d'chambres pour baiser tranquille ici. »

Craig Tucker ou celui qui pourrait détrôner Kenny s'il le voulait. À chaque soirée où j'accompagne mes crétins de copains, faut toujours que j'le surprenne entrain de sauter quelqu'un. _Il n'a pas d'coeur_, disent les filles qui tombent amoureuses de lui. _Tout le monde m'aime_, qu'il répond avant de se barrer, toujours avec sa cigarette qui fume entre les doigts.

Plus loin, un gars dont j'ai oublié le nom, arrive des bois en boitant, jette un coup d'oeil à Craig qui sourit en le voyant s'assoir près des autres péniblement et lui fait un _fuck_ des deux mains.

« Tu t'mets aux mecs maintenant? »

« Faut bien étendre ses horizons. »

Je me relève sur les coudes pour mieux lui faire face. Je le répète, qu'est-ce que j'fous là, moi qui suis puceau, sobre, replié sur mes études et soucieux qu'un de mes amis ne s'écrase pas la gueule à terre?

« C'est arrivé comment? »

Craig retombe sur ses avants-bras et tourne sa tête vers le lac dans lequel Stan et Kenny se battent en se menaçant l'un l'autre.

« J'ai baisé McCormick. »

Je laisse mon corps chuter contre l'herbe dans un soupire. Ca ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. Kenny parle tellement des filles, ce qu'il y a dans leur culotte, le bruit que fait ses doigts quand ils fouillent l'intérieur de leurs cuisses, le goût de leur langue jusqu'à la texture de leurs seins, que personne ne le verrait s'intéresser à autre chose.

« Tu devrais t'y mettre toi aussi, t'es l'seul encore vierge ici. »

« Pff, jamais d'la vie. »

Craig se retourne rapidement pour s'installer sur mes cuisses. Ses bras de chaque côté de ma tête et son regard noirci par ses pupilles dilatées dans le mien.

« Tu devrais faire attention à ton cul, Broflovski. »

Sa cigarette maintenant délaissée dans la terre, ses doigts caressent ma joue lentement. L'expression faciale de Craig reste impassible, à croire que ce type ne ressent jamais rien.

« Dégage. »

J'essaie de le repousser de mes maigres bras de juif qui au lieu de faire du sport sous le soleil, révise ses cours sous la lumière jaune pisse d'une ampoule.

« Tss, t'es comme les minettes, Kyle. »

Il se penche pour m'embrasser sans que je n'arrive à l'en empêcher.

Oh putain. Le deuxième baiser de ma vie!

Stan m'avait volé le premier, bourré, alors que je l'aidais à s'installer dans son lit. Un baiser baveux et amer.

Tucker et lui devraient peut-être envisager d'êtres plus que simples connaissances.

« Putain, t'touches pas à mon pote! »

Craig se fait dégager d'un coup d'pied par Kenny, les poings sur les hanches, faisant des efforts pour pas se ramasser au sol sous l'influence de l'alcool.

« C'était ma réplique, ça. »

Stan tombe à genoux et me fait un câlin. Je le force à me relâcher. C'est qu'ils sont tous en chaleur ce soir.

Je suis debout, ils sont tous assis dans l'herbe. Ils ont déjà oublié ma présence. Kenny et Stan se câlinent, s'embrassent, tandis que Craig s'allume un joint en se frottant le crâne. Je me tourne vers Cartman, peut-être que son cas n'est pas aussi désespérant que le leur, mais j'aperçois son gros cul entre les jambes d'une Rebecca prête à l'emploi. Je grimace.

Bon, maintenant, faut que j'attende que cette soirée se termine, pour aider mes potes à rentrer chez eux.

* * *

**Fute = pantalon. On est d'accord.**  
**P'tain, j'aimerais trop faire comme celles qui écrivent du BL sur Southpark, aller plus loin, jusqu'à un lit au moins, ou jusqu'à une relation amoureuse. Mais c'est du boulot. Faut être concentré et à fond d'dans pour faire ça. Et loin de moi l'idée de dénigrer les soirées, elles ne sont pas toutes comme ça, mais presque.**


End file.
